1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy character with a pocket sized to receive an electronic game unit and, more particularly, pertains to a toy character with an electronic activities-oriented game unit that is detachably secured to the toy character and sized to fit within a sealable pouch formed on the outside of the toy character.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A variety of toy characters and electronic games are known. However, the art is devoid of a toy character with an electronic activities-oriented game unit that is detachably secured to the toy character and sized to fit into a receptacle of the toy character, wherein the game unit includes a visual display and is programmed to display a virtual toy character corresponding to the toy character and to display a sequence of visual displays embodying a time-dependent interactive game pertaining to the virtual toy character.